A play
by timeless shadow
Summary: Ginny leaves Hogwarts insearch of the ending of her everlasting play.


Hey I decied to start a new fic! yay !! Well I'm not going to stall! Though I'm going to warn you my speeling and Grammar suck. So beware!  
  
Disclaimer I don't own Harry Potter  
  
A Play  
  
____________________________________  
  
Ginny sat quietly on the train. Though this was not the Hogwarts express. No this was the Durmstrang trail.  
Over the summer much had occurred. Then with much reflection Ginny came to the decision to change schools.  
Though it wasn't a sudden choice, no this was the result of years of Hell. For Ginny knew pain, hatred, isolation, fear. She knew also that she was on the verge of becoming a hollow shell.  
  
At Hogwarts she had put on a show. She could put any actress to shame. Ginny could play the innocent little sister to Ron ; the cute little fan to Harry; an sufficicated student to Hermoine, and a hot fiery tempest to the boys of Hogwarts. Though she felt nothing.  
She had suffered the first three years at Hogwarts. In her first year she had been "controlled" by Tom. Ah Tom....he was a true friend. It may not had seemed like it but he was. Tom was the one who taught he to act. He put his own play on for Harry Potter. He was the main man and she was the main lady. Her part was simple. She was to play the poor damsel. While Tom Played the ununderstandable villain, who's plot was hidden.  
Tom told her of his plan. He told her of the web that he would nit. His web would make Ginny appear to be in danger, when she was really only in a deep sleep. Tom had left no lose ends. He had even told her what to do if Harry was the one to awaken her.  
So when her eyes opened to see the boy with the scar, her heart sank. Tears poured down her cheeks for the lost of her beloved Tom. Ginny pulled off her best performance there. The whole time her thoughts were on Tom.  
The came Ginny second year. She learned Isolation that year. She had no one, not even family. Percy was to busy to care. The twins would only make it worst with their taunts and teasing. Then Ron would tell her to bugger off.  
This was also was the that Malfoy deiced to start on her. He would follow her and start calling her names. He would pull cruel pranks on her. She had told Ron once and he had actually laughed! Soon depression sank in and so did blades come into motions.  
He had been a cutter. She would carve words into her arms then watch the blood come fourth from the wound. On her left risk was the word kry and on her right was the words little sister. She had hidden them with Glamour charms.  
She had also hidden something else, her eyes. Tom had given her a gift before the decent down into the chamber. It was a moment that Ginny would never forget.  
  
*flashback*  
  
Ginny sat on her bed in the empty dormitory. A book lay infront of her. A brilliant light came forth from the book. Then standing infront of Ginny was Tom.  
  
" Tom!" Ginny cried as she ran into his arms.  
  
" Ah Ginny, Sweet Ginny, you have done great! The stage is set and the cast is chosen. It's only a matter of time till the curtain rises." Tom answered. The two stood there in each other arms for a period unmeasureable by time.  
  
" Ginny I've got a gift for you." Tome said sweetly, while raising her head so he could look into her eyes.  
  
" What is it?" Ginny asked excitedly. Tom was looking deep in her eyes now. He was muttering something under his breath. Suddenly Ginny's were on fire! She cried out an Tom's arms tightened around her.  
  
" shh it's okay. Close your eyes and stop rubbing them. It will be okay in a minute." Tom said.  
A minute past and Ginny was still. She slowly opened her eyes. She looked up at Tom and could see the smile forming on his lips.  
  
" Beautiful! You are breath taking " Tom said as lips touched hers. Ginny gasped and Tom took advantage to deepen the kiss.  
  
' She taste so sweet.' Tom thought as he pulled away.  
  
" Tom..." Ginny said her head resting on his chest, " That was...thank you for all you done. May I go look at my eyes?" Ginny asked breathless.  
  
" Yes, but hurry we must go to our places soon." Tom said sitting down on Ginny's bed.  
Ginny ran into the bathroom. She dashed to the near mirror and gazed in. Her eye color was no longer the warm chocolate brown, but a mix of silver, green, and blue. She let a small smile show in the mirror. They were a beautiful mix. And she couldn't wait to show them off while in the arms of her beloved Tom.  
  
*end of flashback*  
  
A smile graced Ginny's face as the train past the lovely country side.  
  
__________________________________  
  
How was it? Should I keep going. Oh Please Review!!! 


End file.
